venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Spencer
'''Spencer Acachalla '''He lives in the Acachalla household was one of the Main Characters of the Acachalla Roleplay and is considered a nerd. He was left by his Father when he tricked him into going to buy something nice in Papa Acachalla's 7-11. He often calls people "Absolute Nerds" at random times, or when they don't know something about a Fandom, and sometimes asks "How could you not know that, you absolute nerd?!" At some point, when he was older, Spencer was morphed into a dinosaur and brought to Mount Ebott's Underground, where he worked as a scientist and developed creations such as his own lab and the robot Mettaton. Biography Not much is known about Spencer's life before he met the Acachalla's, although he revealed that he was a time traveler and lived through the Macaroni War of 1967. Spencer's first appearance in the timeline was when he was abandoned by his father at Papa Acachalla's 7-11. Though technically Spencer was adopted, he was certainly not treated like family by the Acachalla, being more akin to a prisoner, or how Gertrude has described him,"a hobo." Spencer has and still is banned from thirty states due to being an evil genius and more evidently annoying. After the Acachalla family moved into Officer Maloney's house, Papa left Spencer behind to be devoured by a giant sand worm. Miraculously surviving and Allying himself with the mole people, he planned his escape and arose from the ground, planning to retake the house, only to find that the Acachalla's had returned to collect some valuables. After a heated argument the family agreed to give Spencer their old home once he cured Sally of being a Kirby. Spencer and Sally somehow became trapped in a Qeios-like city structure, where they came under attack from an onslaught of policemen. Spencer recognized it as being the Macaroni War of 1962. They fought the police off with tanks, but became outnumbered and were forced to retreat and call in the Freddie Army. Still enraged that the Acachallas abandoned him, Spencer created an arena disguised as a furniture store. In which he would engage the Acachallas with heavy artillery whilst they only carried hammers for defense. Eventually however he was overwhelmed and defeated. Family Spencer is also related to two Vanellope Von Schweetz`s. They are possibly his sisters or cousins. They are also the granddaughters of Toilet Toucher. That means Spencer is related to the Toilet Toucher, Tracing back to his relation to Billy because Toilet Toucher is Billy from the future. Which means the Acachalla family are related to the two Vanellope`s. Spencer could then actually be Vanellope Von Schweet`s great-uncle. Spencer is also distant cousins with Light Zeron. Mario also claimed to be Spencer`s mother, Though he might not be. Lets say, If Mario (Somehow!) Was his mother, Luigi would be his uncle, Which may trace back to the Acachalla family being related to the Mario brothers... Personality Spencer show a superiority complex to his peers and foes alike. Often berating his "family" for the lack of knowledge on subjects appealing to him. He has rightfully claimed the right to be called the brains of the Acachalla's, though he rarely gains respect for his knowledge. His knowledge usually extents to either video games or current situations he finds irritating. Despite his nerdy nature he is useful in the heart of battle, aiding in the defeat of far superior combatants such as Prince Fang. Spencer often tries to reject true relation to the Acachalla's, most likely due to them technically being his Jailer, but he learns to make temporary terms with them. During a Thanksgiving video, it was shown that Spencer's long term stay his basement has put a strain on his mental stability, becoming jittery, paranoid and went through deep mood swings. He even denied his place in 'the world of man' instead of assisting to save the day as he usually does. It is quite apparent that Spencer has increasing displeasure of his confinement, as well as his isolation from things such as World of Warcraft. This apparent stress has taken a deep toll on his mind. After being abandoned by the Acachalla's Spencer showed great desire to claim ownership of their old home. As well as have his vengeance on the Acachallas for abandoning him. Relationships Chuckie, from Rugrats Venturian said that Chuckie, a redheaded baby with glasses, looked like Spencer. It is a possibility that they are related, or maybe this is what Spencer looked like as a child. Papa Acachalla Spencer was left at Papa Acachalla's 7-11 by his father,so he could buy things. The Acachalla family presumably took him in and let him live in the basement. Currently this basement seems much more like a prison for Spencer, being cut off from everything but the Acachallas. Because Papa is disgusted by the sight of the nerd, he only lets him out when completely necessary. Papa Acachalla later had to summon Spencer to get rid of Prince Fang, proving he is a useful asset to the family. Sally Acachalla Sally bugs Spencer, as she grabbed onto his leg,because he said that her Barbies were stupid and refused to let go until he said otherwise. She then dipped his glasses into doughnut cream. Later, when Prince Fang is invading the Acachalla house, Spencer has Sally kill Prince Fang with a gun filled with bullets made of his braces. Because of Sally's bravery, he names her the princess of the Waffle Dimension. Indicating Spencer grew some form of respect for his step sister. Sally sees Spencer as a brother, and at Sally thinking she's 2, an older brother. For Sally thinking this, Spencer will act as an older brother figure towards Sally at times. As of caring for and protecting Sally. Gertrude Acachalla Gertrude let Spencer out of the basement to get rid of the ghosts of Mario and Luigi with P.I.E.'s Johnny Toast. Gertrude called him a ginger, then he stated his hair was a shade of blonde (sandy blond to be exact) and that he looked like Brad Pitt. Gertrude seems to treat Spencer with much more respect and kindness than Papa Acachalla, But even she has her limits. This is now more apparent then ever as Gertrude has threatened to kick Spencer out of their home for his ever increasing aggressive behavior. Billy Acachalla While Billy and Spencer have rarely been seen interacting with one an other, it is safe to say Spencer look down upon him like he would anyone else. Especially considering billy's low Intellect. Billy on the other hand is spooked Even by the mention of Spencer's name. Being reluctant to release the Mighty Spence from captivity even when the world depended on his knowledge. Lights Zeron Lights Zeron said he was Papa Acachalla's second cousin twice removed on Spencer's side,meaning he is Spencer's second cousin 3 times removed. Appearances Gmod VIDEO GAME Consoles Mod! Xbox One, PS4, Wii U (Garry's Mod)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6Y2hYYs_9c Gmod SECURITY GUARD Mod! (Garry's Mod)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFadJvBCkb4 L4D MINECRAFT ZOMBIE MOD! (left 4 dead) Trivia *So far, he is the youngest of the Acachalla family members, at only seventeen. Sally is the second youngest at nineteen, Billy is the second oldest at twenty-five, and Sue is the oldest. Though his age hasn't been verified, he is most likely in his early thirties. * He is known for calling people "Absolute Nerds" whenever they say something he doesn't like, or when they are being plain stupid. * He has a grandfather named Spencerooni. *He doesn't know how to do math. *He talks with a lisp because when he was six years old, he was hit in the face with a shovel. *He is literally part of Venturian's brain. If one takes an X-ray of Jordan's brain, they will see Spencer waving. *Due to a past event, Spencer does not like cats. *He never changes his clothes or cuts his toenails. *The way he says "absolute nerd" can be considered strange, as he himself seems to be a nerd. It's most likely that Venturian meant to say noob in the video that this phrase appeared in, but instead said nerd and continued saying it. *He has a YouTube channel called SpenturianTale. But doesn't have many videos as of now. *He appeared in the Gmod Doctor Who 50th Anniversary video and attempted to make an alliance with the Daleks and take over the TARDIS, but he failed when the Daleks saw he wasn't British. He was cornered by the Daleks and killed. He also stated in the same video, that he is "the 13th Doctor." *He has a constant skin irritation, causing many zits. *He is a level 67 warlock in World of Warcraft. * His father is possibly dead, as it is most likely that his father is TomTom from the shrink ray, security guard, and tornado storm mods. TomTom was killed in a storm, which also killed Susan, Gertrude's father, Jim-Bob, Bob, and possibly even Billy, Papa Acachalla, and Maddie Friend. *He apparently had a fear of grass which he constantly brags about overcoming. *It is likely that he will never join Sally's Weight Lifting Club. *He is known for accusing people of health code violations. *He has a Pocket Lightsaber. *He is an unpaid intern at a resort. *He is allergic to glass and plastic alike. *He was in the service of the community and did not notice. *He is terrified of Sally. *His braces are not only very rusty, but malleable as evident in the "SILLY DRAGON Mod!" video. * He tried to buy some various creams and ointments from 7-Eleven because he had a rash developing on his elbow, that engulfed half of his face. * He is outlawed in thirty-nine states. Even sending him a card is illegal. * He has OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). * He lives in the basement of the Acachalla house. * Spencer was swallowed by giant dirt worms under the old house. * He thinks he looks like Brad Pitt. * In the Acachalla household basement, he plays online MMOs like World of Warcraft, Diablo, etc. * He is related to two twin sisters that both look like Vanellope Von Schweetz. * Spencer works at the North Carolina School of Butts. * Spencer has legit noscopes in Call Of Duty: World at War. * He is an Elf character on Skyrim. * He hates Frozen and thinks it's a overrated piece of crap. * He has a Papa Acachalla costume. * He lives in the Acachalla household basement. * As of the video SIBLINGS BATMAN ROLEPLAY - Gmod DC Comics Mods (Garry's Mod) he is apparently The Joker. *He is related to The Toilet Toucher. *He is related to Lights Zeron. *Baby Acachalla is partly cloned from Spencer and occasionally reverts to his voice. *Jordan once claimed that the only person who could beat him in a debate is Cywren Caster. [Category:Xenomorph [Category:Investigators Category:Hum [[Category:Gmod Category:Papa Acachalla [[Category:Inner personality Category:Adopt [[Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 [[Category:Venturian Category:Prince fangs wife [[Category:Jordan Frye Category:Charact {{DEFAULTSORT:Spencer Acachalla [[Category:Spencer Category:Protagoni [[Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Categor [[Category:Rolepl [[Category:Acach [[Category:Nerd [[Cat [[Category:Acachalla Famil